Situación mutación
by Kastanie31
Summary: (En edición) Salvar una vida trae consecuencias y cuando las cosas se salen de control ahora la integridad de Donnie corre peligro; como de los que le rodean.
1. Prólogo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: La franquicia es propiedad de Viacom Nick, Eastman y Laird.**

 **Situación Mutación:**

 **Prologo:**

* * *

 _Una victima._

 _Eso es lo que él era._

 _Una situación en la que se hallaba por culpa de cuatro reptiles que interrumpieron en sus planes enredándolo así con un grupo de ninjas élite._

 _Él era una victima!_

 _Tenia todo lo que necesitaba para hacer lo que deseara pero solo si se ganaba el favor, y eso era muy difícil en su condición._

-¿Esta todo listo?- Gruño una voz profunda, ronca y siniestra. Cuya sombra se proyectaba desde la puerta.

Se exalto y volvió su vista de su escritorio lleno de notas, lápices y una muestra de mutageno verde brillante –Si. Ya-Ya tengo lista una tanda y puedo empezar unas pruebas esta noche.- Dijo con nerviosismo mientras retorcía sus dedos y tocaba el dispositivo en forma de collar alrededor de su cuello.

-Mejor apresúrate. La paciencia del maestro destructor pende de un hilo, en especial con un traidor como tu.- Amenazo cruzando los brazos.

-Lo tengo cubierto.- Desvio su vista para ignorar sus brillantes ojos amarillos.

-Seguro Stickman?-

-Es Stockman! Baxter Stockman!- Grito furioso y el mutante sonrió. Sin embargo, Stockman tuvo que tragarse su enojo, porque necesitaba ayuda. Y porque no quería ser 'victima' de aquellas zarpas filosas.

–Las tengo listas, pero…- Fue cauteloso. - Necesito unas victimas para probarlo. - Sonrió levemente. El perro mutante se mantuvo en silencio, dándole oportunidad de explicarse.

-Estaba pensando… y seguro estarás entusiasmado con esto. Me gustaría... Usar tortugas.-

Esos ojos amarillos se hicieron más grandes por un momento.

-¡¿Que estas sugiriendo Stickman?!- Como advertencia mostro sus uñas largas. –No te pases de listo. ¡El maestro destructor fue muy claro! ¡No hay movimientos sobre las tortugas mientras el este afuera! O acaso quieres convertirte en mutante tan pronto… - Gruño y Stockman se echo atrás ligeramente, tragando, cuando vio las afiladas uñas que podian partirle a la mitad dirigirse a las capsulas de mutageno brillando en su cuello.

-¡Lo se! Solo pensé que ya que Xever esta ocupado con el bajo mundo, emm... Pensé que tu podías ayudarme con ese pequeño proble-Aahah!- Grito cuando el mutante gruño acercándose.

-¡NO. Hay. Movimientos sobre las tortugas!.- Puntualizo acercando más su mano y rostro para el efecto intimidante.

Baxter empezó a entrar en pánico, y repaso en su mente que podia decir para calmarlo. O girar su ira a otro lado que no sea él!

Bradford gruñia acercando sus zarpas hasta casi raspar las cápsulas.

-Esa regla no se aplica a-a Karai!- Dijo y cerró los ojos. Paso un tiempo sin que le pasará algo horrible, antes de que abriera lentamente uno de sus ojos.

Bradford dejo de gruñirle y sus ojos se entrecerraron a la mención.

No era ningún secreto… A **nadie** en el pie le agradaba Karai.

-Recibirá su castigo a su debido tiempo.- Gruño inseguro.

"¡Bingo!" Celebro para si mismo.

–No lo creo! ¡Solo mírate!- Se encogió cuando volvió a gruñir. –Quiero decir; eres uno de los ninjas más fuertes del maestro destructor, el más leal y honorable de todos.- Apelo a su ego. - Tu deberías estar a cargo en su ausencia, sin embargo Karai; quien no tiene la experiencia esta por encima nuestro. Eso no es nada justo ¿No crees…?.-

Vio la vacilación de Bradford en sus ojos y lo alentó.

-Sé que quieres venganza. ¡Casi tanto como yo! No te hubieran rebajado para empezar sino hubieras mutado por culpa de las tortugas. Pero ahora tienes el doble de fuerza, doble de agilidad. ¡Eres doblemente peligroso! ¡Es ahora o nunca, tengo un plan! Solo imagínate que complacido estaría el amo destructor si vuelve y ve que las tortugas están a mi… ¡Tu! Total y completa disposición. Yo obtengo mi venganza y tú obtienes la gloria. ¿Que dices?-

El silencio los envolvió. Consideraba a Bradford un musculo sin mucho cerebro al igual que a la mayoría en el pie pero para alguien asustado, confinado a un cuarto con una caja de pandora atada al cuello. No tenia muchas opciones…

-Tienes razón.-

Respondió finalmente. Alejándose y cerrando su mano en un puño.- He servido a destructor por años. Yo estaba a cargo del clan pero vino esa niña petulante y lo tomo todo por ser la hija de destructor… No merece ese puesto. No se lo ha ganado. ¡Y todo por culpa de esas malditas tortugas!- Golpeo la mesa haciendo saltar las notas y casi derramando el mutageno.

Stockman agarro el frasco antes de que caiga. Se aclaró la garganta y puso la mejor cara servicial que pudo.

–Entonces, ¿Me ayudaras?-

Bradford lo miro.

Poco después le sonrió y él supo que el trato ya estaba hecho.

* * *

' _Mutantes cada dos por tres, Kraang, el clan del pie, los pendientes de la guarida, reparar la tostadora y el extraño accidente en el baño numero cuatro. Hay mucho por hacer y todo esto está sobrepasándome. Con la cura, el señor O'neil, Timonthy, podrían recuperar una vida normal… incluso tal vez sensei'_

Tamborileo la punta del bolígrafo en la mesa repensando lo que escribió.

El exudado verde hirviente a su lado pivoto recordándole aquella mezcla que aun no había probado.

Suspiro y se paso la mano por la cara.

Esta libreta tenia día, hora, desde el primer momento en que empezó a trabajar con el mutageno. Tenia formulas, dibujos, absolutamente todo lo que había descubierto y probado… e incluso lo que aun debía probar

Todo el trabajo parecía conducir a otro callejón sin salida. Un bache mas.

 _-Y_ otro, y otro, y otro...- Empezó a pensar en desanimo por quinta vez este día. . .

Miro al reloj que marcaba las 2:45am y luego al exudado brillante.

Si no estaba listo a tiempo? Y si la formula tardaba años? O peor… Sino lograba encontrar una…?

-No. No pienses eso..!- Se recrimino solito. Ellos ya habían enfrentado las cosas más locas y peligrosas y siempre salieron triunfantes. Siempre!

Bueno, casi siempre. La mayor parte del tiempo llevaban cortes y moretones nuevos. O salían a unos segundos de que el sitio estallara.

Hizo eso más que sus hermanos, esta mañana con su ultima mezcla fallida por ejemplo.

Giro en su silla echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Tal vez sus hermanos tenían razón al decirle que debía tomarse un breve descanso.

Así que alzo su dedo para apagar la laptop e ir a por una noche de sueño. Pero su dedo se detuvo a un centímetro del botón. Batallando consigo mismo.

-¡Ahhh!- Se quejo y golpeo su frente contra la mesa, quedándose ahí, derrotado por si mismo.

-Unos minutos más…- Anuncio a la habitacion oscura alzando un dedo, antes de levantar su rostro y empezar a teclear. Parte de él ya estaba adivinando que amanecería sobre el escritorio.

Y para su desgracia, no se equivoco.

Amaneció sin que se diera cuenta. Sus hermanos y sensei lo amonestaron.

Y no estaban listos para lo que se avecinaba.

…

 **Hola! Sé que no he actualizado esta historia en un largo, largo tiempo. Pero algo no se sentía bien sin importar cuanto lo rescribiera, en fin…**

 **Añadí un prologo porque sentí que me faltaba la motivación de los villanos y aunque siento que no salió del todo bien ya que no esta pasando mucho que digamos, pensé que debía publicarlo de una vez.**

 **(Por cierto, también tarde porque todos los archivos de aquí se borrraron y los volví a escribir. Uno por uno... ;-; Es más una copia. Pienso editar poco a poco.)**

 **Gracias por su paciencia. Nos vemos!**


	2. La nueva situación

**Hola! Bienvenidos a este nuevo trabajo llamado como un guiño al primer episodio de la segunda temporada. Por nada en especial, solo no se me vino ningún otro titulo :')**

 **Espero que les guste. Hackeline83 gracias, esto nació por ti.**

 **Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja son propiedad de Viacom Nick, Eastman y Laird. Nada me pertenece.**

 **Iniciamos…**

* * *

 **Situación mutación:**

* * *

 _Había un olor húmedo en el aire. Las cajas se atiborraban, algunas por el suelo junto al desorden de cables chisporroteando cerca de charcos de agua que bien ocasionarían un incendio._

 _Hilos de agua bajaban del techo sobre los escombros y vigas. Estaba oscuro, había lugares en total penumbra y_ _sólo las rendijas daban paso a un poco de luz de luna._

 _Se movió con cautela, teniendo cuidado donde pisaba o ponía su mano para atravesar los obstáculos. Siguió moviéndose mirando atentamente alrededor._

 _Estaba ahí. Lo sabía muy bien, podía sentirlo._

 _Se dio la vuelta al oír unos pasos acelerados como si estuvieran huyendo o acechando. Su corazón latió más rápido y se acercó a ese lugar._

 _Solo esperaba que no sea un grave error._

* * *

 **Capítulo1- La nueva situación:**

* * *

 **...Antes de ese día...**

* * *

-Mikey, por última vez. Si no dejas _eso_ te meteré al contenedor de basura más cercano.

-Aww, Raphie. Ni siquiera es un bicho asqueroso. Mira! Brilla! Cuando puedes ver una de estas?

-Ahh! _Aléjalo! Aléjalo!-_ Grito Raphael. Luego se escucho un gruñido, seguido de un grito agudo de Mikey.

Donatello suspiro. Tenia cosas importantes en casa y estaba aquí en el frio escuchando como Raphael tronaba los huesos de Mikey.

Leonardo estaba parado en el borde del techo ignorando a propósito el alboroto de sus hermanos.

"Esta bien…" Pensó Donnie. Admitía que era mejor revisar todas las alertas de señales extrañas por precaución, pero esta semana solo fueron apagones, alguien que robaba cable y un loco que quería comunicarse con extraterrestres.

Si al Kraang le intereso su ofrenda de ajo. Ni idea.

Todo esto le quitaba tiempo para algo muy importante. Como encontrar la cura del mutageno. Pero Leo insistía en revisar todo aun si no era nada serio.

Su hermano mayor repartió una parte del tiempo a buscar mutageno y la mayor parte a monitorear actividad del Kraang. De hecho, estaba mas estresado que de costumbre. Parecía impaciente. Y quizás tuvo que ver con su encuentro con Karai, y saber que estaba con el Kraang y el mutageno. Lo que significaba problemas.

Como Raph dijo una vez: " _El Kraang y el pie. No augura nada bueno."_

Y lo demostró cuando el robot asesino del pie, alias 'Cabeza cromada'; según Mikey. Estuvo por secuestrar a su amiga.

Por esa razón aumentaron las horas de patrulla, cubrieron mas terreno. Incluso una vez casi se quedaron hasta el amanecer.

Ah, pero todo esto no se traducía en una noche productiva. La mayor parte del tiempo acabo con ellos congelándose el caparazón de noche por horas cuando no buscaron el mutageno.

Y se sentía una perdida de tiempo cuando pensaba en todo lo que pudo avanzar con las capsulas.

En lugar de congelarse el caparazón, en lugar de oír los insultos de Raph y los chillidos de Mikey. Cuando obviamente esta noche tampoco iban a…

Pit!

-Lectura kraang- Dijo observando el rastreador que se distorsionaba mientras se asomaba por el borde del techo apuntando a la instalación abandonada. -Algún objeto del kraang esta creando esta interferencia.-

-Vamos con cuidado, chicos.- Dijo Leo con su tono de líder.

Y el universo demostraba que Donnie estaba equivocado.

…

-Woaah! Este lugar es enorme!- Chillo Miguel Ángel mientras daba una vuelta entera. Encontraron un salón circular de tres o cuatro plantas con varias rendijas de luz rodeando todo y con pasarelas de cada lado. Ellos estaban en la primera planta. –Apuesto a que si escupiera de ahí arriba, tardara varios segundos en tocar el piso.

-Apuesto a que tú llegas más rápido.

-Raph.- Leonardo amonesto a Raphael. Quien no estaba contento con el líder desde hace días. Donatello sospechaba que por la misma razón que él. Pero empezaba a creer que su hermano estaba mas molesto con el.

Si las miradas agudas, los gruñidos y como lo saco de su laboratorio hace dos noches, no era una señal de eso. . . " _Oooh_. Quizás a Raph solo le dolían las piernas de tanta patrulla sin buenos resultados."

Después de todo Raph prefería ocuparse en golpear criminales, no esperar por horas aguantando el frio y a Mikey.

–Que tal si nos concentramos en algo útil?- Leo indico con una mirada. Para que dejaran de distraerse. Todo con su tono de líder que desquiciaba a Raphael.

"Oh, que bien. Raphael estaba mas molesto."

–Donnie. Encontraste algo?- Pregunto Leo cortando su pensamiento.

-Mmm… -El bip en su rastreador era inestable, captando señal y perdiéndola al instante.-No realmen-Alto...- El bip de su detector se hizo un poco más fuerte. – Una gran cantidad de interferencia viene de adelante–

Tras recibir una señal de sigilo, se movieron adelante pasando las pasarelas. La señal se hizo más errática con cada paso pero solo llegaron a la mitad, cuando escucharon una voz profunda.

-Miren que tenemos aquí-

La figura se movió de las sombras y se planto delante de ellos. –Tortugas, las estábamos esperando-

-Que?- Apenas Leo pudo ver la sonrisa de dientes filosos antes de que una cadena deslizara una enorme jaula atrapándolos y haciendo que la pasarela tambaleara por su peso.

Razhar ensancho su sonrisa. Y camino tranquilamente hasta los barrotes que los mantenían atrapados.

-Mala suerte, temerario. Sabíamos que estaban buscando incasablemente los botes de mutageno y señales del Kraang. Siendo honesto esperaba que no fuera tan sencillo.- Relamió. Y Raphael gruño; obviamente, su ego herido le gritaba a cada musculo que tenía agarrar a Razhar por las orejas.

Lo que no era una buena idea cuando la anterior vez casi les rompe el cráneo y necesitaron electrocutarlo para escapar.

-Disfruten su estadía mientras duré, pronto serán totalmente diferentes- Sonrió con malicia, tres ninjas del pie salieron de detrás con varas largas en manos. Mientras, Razhar se alejó caminando por el pasillo lateral.

-Oh no!- Respingo Mikey tan de repente que los sobresalto. -Nos tendieron una trampa chicos!- Dijo y, Leo y Donnie no pudieron evitar mover la cabeza en desaprobación.

"Oh dulce Mikey, tan genuinamente ingenuo." Pensó.

-No me digas Mikey!- Siempre el más explosivo Raphael reaccionó a su comentario - Necesitas un cambio de cerebro? Porque no se como no se me ocurrió!-

-Algunos más perspicaces que… - Dijo, seguido dio un gritito al ver a Raphael cernirse sobre el.

-Déjalo Raph. Tenemos otro problema aquí.- Señaló Leo. Deteniendo una inminente paliza a su hermanito. Y miro a los lados señalando a los guardias que los vigilaban indicándoles sin palabras que debían hablar bajo.

-Que creen? Que habrá querido decir con "pronto serán totalmente diferentes"?- Pregunto Donnie estrechando la distancia entre sus hermanos.

-No se. Por qué no lo averiguas?

-Seguro Raph! Deja que les pregunte.- Término sarcásticamente.

-Destructor se alió a los kraang. A lo mejor… este… experimentando con el mutageno!- Terminó León, alarmado.

-Y creo saber quienes serán sus primeros conejillos de indias- Raphael cruzó los brazos pero manteniendo en todo momento los susurros.

-Hah! Pero ya soy muy apuesto.-

-Lo que estén tramando no es bueno y menos ahora que sabemos que destructor tiene el mutageno en su poder. Hay que hallar el modo de salir-

-Puuuees... – Donatello tartamudeo intentando llegar a una respuesta.

 _-Ya se!-_ Declaro Raph tratando de mantener la voz lo mas baja que pudo. -Apuñalo a dos con mis sais. Mikey toma al otro mientras, tú y Leo abren la reja.

 _-Estas loco!?_ Esta jaula esta hecho de metal, Raph. Que esperas que hagamos? Usar la cabeza para romperla?

-Bueno, al menos estarías usando tu cabeza cerebrito.

"Bien!" Ahora Donnie estaba muy seguro de que a Raph no le dolían las piernas.

 _-Cual es tu problema, Raph?_

Pero justo en ese instante una puerta se abrió. Dejando entrar a un hombre.

-Por tanto, las tortugas serán mis primeras víctimas. Ja ja! Ya quiero la ver la cara de Destructor cuando le muestre esto.-

-Bixter Blockman!- Exclamaron los cuatro al verlo entrar y sentarse en una silla giratoria frente a un panel de botones que emergió del suelo.

-Es BAXTER! Aah… Y déjenme mostrarles a lo que me refiero.- Se volvió a sentar y presionó un botón. El suelo se abrió y comenzó a subir un enorme depósito de mutageno de cristal. El verde fluorescente iluminaba sus ojos dejando al descubierto la preocupación en el rostro de las tortugas.

–Cree una señal falsa, para que nos rastrearan. Destructor quiere un Ejército de mutantes a su servicio y he logrado calibrar este fascinante mutageno de formas INIMAGINABLES. Sus propiedades fortalecen el cuerpo, lo hacen más resistente y **regenerativo**! Aunque . . . es… impredecible, y las alteraciones parecen cambiar la percepción, alterar la química del cuerpo, y emm, _a veces el ego...-_ Susurro señalando a Razhar que estaba parado a lado de ellos.

-Te oigo Stickman!- Canturreo.

–De todos modos- Rasco su nuca con la mano. -Los beneficios adicionales no pueden ser ignorados. Pero es difícil tener que mantener un mutante semitonto y enseñarle los conceptos básicos de 'pararse', 'atacar' y donde no ir al baño. Y ya que aún no he probado su efecto en seres medianamente inteligentes; podemos empezar con ustedes-

Los tres ninjas del pie que los rodeaban extendieron las varas. Y Razhar se paro mas cerca de nuevo.

-Quien será el primero?- Pregunto Baxter frotando su mentón con una mano.

-Yo digo que la bola naranja.- Razhar gruño apoyando su mano en un panel y bajando el rostro para estar en el rango de vista de Mikey. La tortuga del pañuelo naranja gimió cuando acerco sus fauces a su rostro.

-Si le pones un dedo encima. AAAHH!- Tanto Raphael como los otros gritaron cuando una fuerte corriente los sacudió, por los blasters* con los que los ninjas tocaron sus cuerpos. Mientras el dolor los atravesaba, la reja se abrió de un lado y Razhar jalo el brazo de Mikey sacándolo de un tirón antes de volver a cerrarla con una contraseña automática.

-Aaaah! Suéltame saco de huesos!- Mikey se retorció bajo la enorme pata del mutante pero no duro mucho antes de que el mismo lo dejara caer a una rejilla circular en el centro. Y de inmediato un cilindro de vidrio bajo cerrándolo dentro, encerrándolo justo arriba del recipiente enorme de mutageno.

-Destructor me obliga a reutilizar el mutageno por lo que no puedo desperdiciar nada- Mascullo con molestia Stockman, luego presiono otro botón y un ruido de succión se oyó dentro del cilindro y ahí fue, cuando Mikey noto que había una manguera conectada a la parte de arriba y el recipiente de mutageno.

-Aah!- Se pego al vidrio como si pudiera evitar lo que vendría.

-No sentirás nada. _Más que profundo dolor y como tus intestinos se retuercen mientras cambias de un modo inimaginable...!_ Fuera de eso tal vez un dolor de cabeza . . .-

-Deja a mi hermano, Boxton, Aah!- Raphael gruño desde arriba. Impotente mientras amenazaban a Mikey con mutarlo y eran continuamente electrocutados.

\- No lo hagas!- Exclamo Donnie, seguido gruño por otro toque del blaster.

-Puedo hacerlo! Y lo haré!- Declaró con veneno.

-Gah-ah! Piensa en esto Boxton…- Leonardo mordió su labio para evitar gritar y continuar hablando. -Destructor sólo te está utilizando! En cuanto acabes con esto dejarás de serle útil y te desechara como a nada. AH! . . . No crees que tienes más potencial?- Pregunto Leo con la esperanza de que subir su ego le hiciera recapacitar.

Stockman pensó un momento, y alejó ligeramente su mano de la palanca de mutageno.

Ahora era turno de Mikey de suplicar. -Prometo aprenderme tu nombre Stickboy. Pero no hagas ESTO!-

-Es STOCKMAN!- Jalo la palanca. Y lo que más se temía se llevaba a cabo sin que Mikey pudiera evitarlo.

* * *

-Ahora Donnie!-

Un T-pod paso lento frente la nariz de Razhar y antes de que pudiera pensar algo, se escucho un "Autodestrúyete!"

Raphael tiro de uno de los blasters* antes de que chocara su cuerpo, sacándolo de la mano del ninja con tanta fuerza que este se choco con los barrotes. Dio un pase rápido a Leonardo y este choco la punta electrocutada contra un aturdido Razhar.

El mutante grito y su palma choco con el tablero abriendo la reja. Rápidamente los tres salieron de ahí. Raphael salto de la pasarela hacia abajo; aterrizando sobre el cilindro y cortando con su sai la manguera antes de que el liquido pasara donde Mikey.

El ninja del pañuelo rojo puso su mano en el recipiente de vidrio con una sonrisa. A la que Mikey correspondió con un "Gracias".

-No! Eso no debía pasar!- Grito Stockman y Leo cayó en su frente apuntando la katana.

-Abre eso. - Apuntó a los frascos en su cuello.

-A... jaja no podemos hablar...- Retrocedió y tocó un botón por debajo de su panel de control. Al instante la puerta se abrió revelando una pequeña comitiva de robots del pie.

-Captúrenlos con vida!- Grito Razhar una vez logro recuperar la vista y pararse. -No teman romperles los huesos!- Salto sobre ellos. Leo y Razhar lucharon, Raphael fue a ayudar con los ninjas robot del pie que rodeaban a su hermano. Mientras Donnie se abrió paso a la consola derribando algunos ninjas.

-No!- Stockman agarró un teclado y apuntó a su cabeza. Donnie no tuvo problemas con ello y sólo le empujó para atrás haciendo lo caer. Stockman cayó torpemente hacia atrás.

-Chicos!- Se oyó la voz aun asustada de Miguel Ángel desde el cristal -Hermano atrapado en cilindro transparente. Auxilio!-

-No te preocupes Mikey voy a... –

-Desconéctate!-

El tablero se apagó. Donatello giro atrás de donde vino el grito y vio a un sonriente Stockman. Dos segundos después cayo con un "Ay!" Por un golpe directo a su cara.

La poca iluminación cayó y ahora lo única luz era la que emitía el mutageno.

-Wa-aah!- Grito el ninja enmascarado naranja cuando un tubo cayó a su lado seguido de otros más. Al mirar arriba vio la pasarela donde estaba la jaula; tambaleándose, luego esta se rompió y la jaula junto a todos los escombros comenzó a caer sobre él.

-Aaaaaaaah!- Grito con pánico.

 _-Mikey!-_ Grito Leo al verlo en peligro. En su momento de distracción Razhar lo arrojó hacia la pared aturdiéndolo.

- _Mikey!-_ Raphael se apareció y logro agarrar la cadena en el enrejado.

-Raph!- Mikey grito casi teniendo una ataque de pánico.

 _-Resiste… Mikey!_ Gah! - Se quejó. Su piel ardía y sus músculos quemaban por el esfuerzo ante tal peso. Y el enrejado se iba doblando ante la presión.

Un ninja del pie se escurrió por el lado de Raph y se cernió con el blaster. Justo después un bo staff lo golpeo alejando a ese ninja de Raphael.

-Donnii-ie! Saca a Mikey!

-Claro.- Respondió ahogando un poco su aliento por la adrenalina. Inmediatamente salto al cilindro y bajo a la rejilla. Saco un compas de su cinturón y marco un círculo a un lado, tan grande como pudo para una tortuga gigante.

-Que hay de Bomstock?-

-No será un problema por ahora.- Donnie pateo el cristal para quitar el circulo. E inmediatamente esquivo el vidrio, Mikey se abalanzo a su salida del cilindro.

-Donnie! Que suceeedeee?!- Exclamo Raphael ente dientes, sudando a gota viva.

-Complicaciones!- Grito el ninja enmascarado purpura mientras jalaba a Mikey con todas sus fuerzas para sacarlo de aquel cilindro donde estaba _algo_ atorado.

-Tienes que comer mas saludable!

-Aah! Tira mas fuerte!

Continuaron vociferando.

Raph gruño, todavía sosteniendo como podía la jaula que amenazaba con llevarlo centímetro a centímetro sino la soltaba. Entonces un fuerte golpe se oyó a su lado izquierdo.

-Tiene que… ser una broma…! Gaah!- Grito jalando atrás la jaula que lo jalaba delante, mientras el perro mutante sonreía extendiendo sus garras a lo largo de la pared.

-Si puedes mete la panza Mikey!-

-Eso intento! Gaah!-

Ambos cayeron sobre la rejilla cuando finalmente salió del hueco. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de respirar cuando una voz arriba grito.

-Ah, chicos… QUÍTENSEE!-

-Di adiós tortuga.- Razhar ensancho su sonrisa cuando se hallo a un metro de él, pero tuvo que retroceder cuando tres shuriken* se clavaron en la pared opuesta. Leonardo salto con los ojos en blanco y pateo en el aire a Razhar contra la pared produciendo un sonido seco, Razhar gruño e intento barrer al líder con sus garras pero este esquivo y saco sus katanas formando una cruz para detener la palma huesuda del mutante.

-Chicos. Más rapido!- Gruño entre dientes, aguantando el peso que ponía el mutante y lo empujaba atrás.

-Vamos Mikey. Tu puedes!- Animo Donnie una vez piso la base y extendió el bo staff para que Mikey se sujetara. Mikey soltó la jaula y salto hacia el bo staff. Raphael gruño dejando caer la jaula abajo rompiendo la rejilla y el vidrio del recipiente de mutageno, dejándolo con fisuras y una abertura que dejo escapar parte del mutageno.

-Dame la mano Mikey- Ignorando la sensación cosquilleante en sus extremidades. Raphael extendió la mano. Mikey lo tomo, y ambos lo jalaron para arriba.

El pequeño quelonio sostuvo a Raphael antes de que cayera de cansancio una vez que piso concreto, tras su esfuerzo Raphael estaba casi sin nada de energía, incluso para pararse.

-Te tengo, hermano.- Tranquilizo el quelonio frotando círculos en el caparazón del agotado cabeza caliente. Pero ese dulce momento no duro.

- _Cuidado!_

El grito había venido de Leo. Al alzar sus rostros vieron a Razhar en el aire y con dirección a Mikey; sus fauces siniestras y garras se cernían sobre Mikey y Raphael. No había tiempo de quitarse, ni fuerzas para contratacar, si los alcanzaba les dañaría inevitablemente. Con esos pensamientos Raphael cerró los ojos aferrándose a Mikey tanto como podía. Si iban a caer cuidaría a Mikey, como sea, no importaba el como y si él tenía que sacrificarse por su hermano estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Por desgracia no era el único hermano que pensaba así...

Abrió los ojos al oír un gruñido y lo único que pudo ver era un pañuelo púrpura agitándose en el aire y un cuerpo interponiéndose entre el mutante y ellos. Donatello había saltado como última opción empujando al mutante a un lado y llevándolo consigo.

El enrejado se rompió cuando el caparazón de Donnie y el cuerpo de Razhar lo chocaron. Acompañados del grito de dolor de ambos.

-Donatello!- Grito Leo corriendo para allá.

Razhar cayó al otro lado del recipiente golpeando su cráneo, Donnie por otro lado. No tomó ese rumbo. Gritó antes de hundirse en el interior del recipiente. Una porción viscosa del mutageno, cayó, salpicando el piso a su alrededor.

Raphael, Miguel Ángel; aun abrazándolo, y Leonardo, se quedaron en el borde del enrejado roto aterrados por lo que acababa de suceder.

Un chispeante sonido y burbujas salpicaron la parte superior.

-Donnie...?- La voz de Mikey fue lastimera.

Sus ojos azul bebe vislumbraban con temor el agitar del líquido verdoso.

 _Donnie se interpuso entre ellos y Razhar. Empujo al mutante chocando contra el enrejado. Los había salvado. Y cayó al mutageno._

 _Donnie estaba… dentro del mutageno…_

Y la realidad cayó como una piedra en sus cabezas.

 _Donnie ya no iba a ser el mismo._

...

 **Blaster*** vara electrificada. Algunos son más compactos y usados como herramienta de defensa personal.

 **Shuriken*** Conocido también como estrellas ninja.

 **Capítulo 1 Finalizado. Estoy muy nerviosa por este ya que no es nada de lo que suelo escribir. Tal vez te parezca demasiado fácil la forma en que fueron capturados; voy a tratar de mejorar eso si hay otra escena similar en los siguientes.**

 **Agradezco a Hackeline83 por darme el empujón que necesitaba ;) Oh y si eres un fan de Donatello deberías leer los trabajos de CJtheStoryteller es la mejor, ojala lean sus trabajos.**

 **En fin. Veré cuando puedo traer la edición del siguiente, ya que si usted no sabe, estoy editando todos los capítulos que publique.**

 **Los mensajes son antiguos pero igual los pondré:**

 **Hackeline83:** Siento la demora. Espero tu opinión. Si tienes criticas adelante! Y te adelanto una cosa… Abril va aparecer en la siguiente.

 **Nos vemos! :D**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
